I won't leave you, I promise
by negolataknofelet
Summary: At the far end of the Gryffindor table a lone boy sat. He had raven black hair and the greenest eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His frame was small, too small for his age. He had tight pink lips that he wanted to hide. DMHP Slash


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything with Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

**I won't leave you****, I promise**

At the far end of the Gryffindor table a lone boy sat. He had raven black hair and the greenest eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His frame was small, too small for his age. He had tight pink lips that he wanted to hide.

The boy was a wizard and he had only one year left on his studies. This was his last year at Hogwarts and it wasn't like any other year. This year was going to be different.

The small 7th year boy picked in his food, not looking up from his plate. He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes. Not after what had happened during the summer.

During the summer he, Harry Potter, had defeated the Dark Lord. And in the same time saved Tom Riddle. He was a hero in the yes of the wizard world but it was a lie, he was no hero.

After the Dark Lord's defeat Harry found out the truth. He had had a chat with Tom. Sure he had saved the wizard world from a mad man but this man wasn't Tom. Tom and the Dark Lord, Voldemort, wasn't the same person. Tom had been an ambitious young man; his only wrong had been that he had been a Slytherin. And he hadn't got the help he had needed.

But what Harry had found out was that the one that had driven Tom to the wrong side was no other than Dumbledore. Who hadn't been happy with Harry when he had saved Tom.

When Harry had found out about that he couldn't help to think, how many lies had Dumbledore fed him?

Harry hadn't talked to anyone since he had stepped on the train and no one had tried to talk to him. He had done his job and now he had no meaning to live. When he had met his friends they had looked at him like he was some kind of loser and had put their chin in the air before leaving him. After that he had decided to let no one get close to him again.

Around him people were happy, lived their life and didn't notice him.

With a small shake of his head Harry looked up. No one looked in his direction. Sad green eyes walked over the students' happy faces and then over the teachers. Everyone looked happy. Everyone celebrated the death of the Dark Lord. But they had forgotten about him.

Silent he rose from his seat and left the room. Outside he let the tears he had had in his eyes fall. He was saying goodbye to his home.

Inn silence he walked trough the hallways toward a place he didn't know. Tears run down his cheeks but he made no move to remove them.

Harry had never liked the attention but he liked being ignored even less. It reminded him of his days with the Dursleys'. His only family. They had treated him like less than a servant. He was to do choirs without any food or sleep. And all the Dursleys' did was ignoring him, living with them Harry had felt like a nobody. That was what he was feeling now too. Being ignored made him feel like he didn't belong here, which he probably didn't no more. He had done his job and they didn't need him anymore.

Harry stopped walking and looked up where he had gotten. He wasn't surprised gis feet had brought him to the astronomy tower. Maybe this was the best place to end it. This way he didn't leave Hogwarts even if he did.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy, Platinum blond hair and steal grey eyes, sat at the Slytherin table and was bored. During this summer he had realized that he needed to bear his Malfoy mask no longer. Both his parents were dead but he didn't really miss them. He missed his childhood parents but not the persons they had become.

Draco let his eyes roam the Great Hall. He let them move over the Slytherin table. Everyone looked happier than they did before. With Voldemort gone everyone could let a breath out they hadn't know that they had been holding.

The one they had to say thanks for that was no other than the Golden boy, Harry Potter.

What had surprised Draco was that no one had thanked Potter for it. And he had seen what Potter's so called friends had done to him. They had abandoned him just like that, like he had done his job and wasn't needed anymore.

Draco's eyes found the small boy at the end of the Gryffindor table. He felt sad when he was that the other boy. No one talked to him not even noticed him. Were the Gryffindors that stupid? They had treated him like a hero before he even had been close to the Dark Lord but now when Voldemort was gone he wasn't worth anything. Was that because of the way Potter vanished the Dark Lord? He hadn't killed him.

In a way Draco was happy that the Gryffindor boy hadn't killed anyone. It wasn't right to ask someone like him to kill anyone. Draco shook his head at his own thoughts and let his attention go back to Dumbledore's welcome speech.

Not once, absolutely not once, did Dumbledore mention what Potter had done.

When the food appeared and everybody started to eat Draco held one eye on the Golden boy. He was surprised when the boy looked up but when he saw the sad green eyes he wished he could do something about that sadness.

When Potter started to stand and walk out of the room something cold formed in his heart, something cold.

Before someone stopped him he stood up and followed the boy. No one had seen leaving.

He followed the boy in a distance there he couldn't be seen but still not lose the other boy. Draco became sad when he saw the face of the Golden boy. The tears running from the green eyes made his heart break.

Soon Draco realized where they were heading his heart froze to ice. The astronomy tower. Somewhere deep down he was sure about what Harry was going to do there.

Draco started to move faster. He wanted to stop the other boy from doing something stupid.

As he reached the astronomy tower he thought he was there to late before he saw the hero standing outside in the rain. Harry stood with his back towards him and Draco could just stare.

When the raven haired boy started to raise his arms Draco had to react.

He run out and put his arms around the other boys waist just as he was about to fall forward.

"Don't," he whispered as he pulled the Golden boy toward him. "Don't leave me." Draco felt how tears started to form in his own eyes when he thought that his enemy – not that he could call him that longer – almost had left him.

"I need you," he whispered. He wasn't sure Harry heard him but he could feel how the other boy started to relax in his arms. "I won't abandon you, I promise."

Slowly the small boy in his arms relaxed and started to turn around.

In a way Draco got panic. Even if he wanted Harry to see him he knew that he wouldn't like what he saw. But Draco didn't stop him.

"Draco?"

Draco lifted his head and met green eyes. "Yes," he said. "Don't leave me." He couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks even if Harry stroked them away.

When Harry opened his mouth to say something Draco leaned closer and placed his lips on Harry's.

He felt his tears fall when the thought of the other boy leaving him. Draco had never cared about someone before but now he did.

"You can't die. You can't let them win. You can't leave me," He said when he broke the kiss.

Draco grabbed Harry head that he had lowered when the kiss ended and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Will you leave me?

For the longest time they stood there looking each other in the eyes. Tears started once again to form in the green eyes.

"I have nothing left here," The answer was so quiet that almost missed it.

"You have me," Draco said. "I won't leave you, I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Just close your eyes and believe in this."

When Harry closed his eyes after a few seconds of thoughts Draco leaned closer and once again kissed the soft lips of Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** This is a small fic I found in one of my notebook and I thought I would put it up. I think I wrote it when I listened to the song _Still Standing_ with _The Rasmus_, as I had written down some of the lyrics for the song all over the papper... Anyway I hope you enjoyed the small fic and I don't have done that many mistakes.


End file.
